The Maybe Folder
by Hero Slayer
Summary: I've got way too many ideas and needed a place to drop them. So this is my dump of neat ideas that I couldn't really do anything with. Hopefully you'll find it interesting and maybe, just maybe, someone will be inspired to write their own story. Latest Entry: Digimon Tri ReFormate


**Author's Note:**

So welcome to the Maybe Folder. I haven't posted something on this site in literal years. My life had taken a turn and I honestly fell away from writing Fanfiction. Mostly because I was writing so many essays that I didn't really feel like writing fanfiction was something I wanted to do. But I still jotted down the occasional idea. Most of these never go past the planning stage, but some get through to an actual chapter or two. I'd rather they not just rot in my hard drive, so they're here for you guys to read. Heck, maybe it'll inspire someone. God knows that Lyrical Days inspired a few people to try their hand at Nanoha/FSN.

Basically, this is gonna be my dump of random story ideas.

So what you'll see here is the occasional chapter or two of a dropped project or maybe the story board and planning of an incomplete project.

Basically all of these are not going to move to an actual project for me to write. There are a couple that I feel have potential, but they either don't gather enough attention or are too shallow for me to do anything with. But they're an interesting idea.

The following story is a good example of shallow. It's a good idea, but I have no real endgame in mind nor a structure to follow. It's just a neat idea.

Don't expect polished work or anything. I'm posting most of these in a pretty rough form since they're dropped projects.

So then, I'll just leave you with the first entry into the Maybe Folder.

TL;DR: I'm not dead and I'm still writing basically. Mostly random stuff which you'll find here.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tri ReFormat**

 **Warning: Spoilers for Digimon Tri abound.**

They had been prepared for their partners to not know them, they had been prepared for adventure and danger. They had not been quite prepared to take care of four lost and confused children. Even worse, something about them nudges at the corner of their minds. There is something wrong in the digital world and even worse, something wrong with them. What can the Digidestined do when they cannot even trust their own memories?

…

Digimon Tri fic AU post Confessions.

…

Hikari took a deep breath and just enjoyed the fresh air in the woods. Salamon trotted alongside her silently and that made Hikari mourn the fact that her partner had not quite gotten comfortable for small talk in her presence.

It had been a difficult week since they had all arrived in the Digital World. They had managed to find their partners thanks to the whistle she had given Tailmon all those years ago, but just as they feared, none of the digimon seemed to remember them.

They had begun to befriend the digimon just as they had all those years ago, though the process seemed so much slower than that first time. Hikari had bonded with Tailmon almost immediately the first time. It hurt her to need to rebuild those precious bonds again.

To make matters worse, their reunion had not stayed peaceful. Just as they were getting the digimon to trust them, Ichijouji had shown up again and brought digimon with him to attack them. They managed to escape each time, their partners coming through for them each time despite the forgotten bonds between them, but it was a close call every time.

For now, they seemed to have found a brief haven as the attacks had stopped abruptly.

"Hikari." Salamon's voice knocked Hikari out of her reverie. Hikari looked down and saw her partner looking up at something wearily. Following her line of sight, Hikari found a small blue digimon looking up at them.

It was a digimon that she had never seen before. The tiny digimon was blue and white and it's head seemed the same size as its body. It looked up at them with sparkling red eyes filled with curiosity.

It waved one of its stubby arms and squeaked. "Hi."

Before Hikari could wave back, one of the bushes next to them began to rattle. Salamon growled warningly and Hikari stepped back, her hand straying to her Digivice.

But what came out of the bush was not a digimon. No, it was something completely unexpected. A young boy dressed in a dirty blue t-shirt came tumbling out of the bush. The boy smiled brightly as he picked up the tiny blue digimon. His red hair was filled with sticks and leaves but it did nothing to take away from the joy on his face.

"Found you, Chibimon."

"Ne ne, Daisuke look." Chibimon pointed his stubby arm outward and the boy, Daisuke, looked up and met Hikari's eyes.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Hikari looked into the boy's deep brown eyes and wondered why they looked so familiar.

Finally, Hikari broke out of her shock and waved at the boy. He didn't seem to notice the wave and just stared at her in surprise. Hikari was actually starting to worry when the boy gasped and turned around. Before she could even call out to him, he took off running.

"Huh." Hikari blinked for a moment before chasing after the boy. "Wait a second."

Hikari couldn't help but notice that the boy was really fast. Despite her longer legs, she struggled to keep up with the boy. The large amount of trees branches and roots that were tripping her up did not help her, but she kept the boy in sight. Finally, after what seemed like a marathon, Hikari stumbled and leaned against a tree. She peeked out from behind it as she did her best to catch her breath.

What she found took her breath away. Sitting in a small clearing in the woods was a makeshift base camp. There was a few large trees with hole bored into them for shelter, a pit for a campfire dug out in the center with a few fallen logs next to them to function as benches. And sitting on one of those logs was a black haired boy who was indulgently listening to babbling of the boy she had spent the last few minutes chasing.

Curious, Hikari decided to listen in on them before revealing herself.

…

"Daisuke, calm down. I can't tell what you're saying." Daisuke took a deep breathe even as his friend laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Ken, Ken, I'm telling you. I saw an angel."

"Oh, did you see an Angemon?" The Minomon perked up at the thought of meeting such a nice digimon.

"What? No, she was a girl." Daisuke shook his head.

"Oh, maybe she's an Angewomon?" Chibimon suggested.

"I think Daisuke meant a human girl." Ken calmly corrected the two digimon.

"Yeah, that." Daisuke points at Ken. "No wait, I just said she was an angel. She was way too pretty to be human."

"Wait, you meet another human?!"

"Aw geez." Daisuke's head fell as he looked over at the source of the shrill voice. Stomping towards them like the girl-zilla that she was with her little minion in tow, Miyako grabbed Daisuke by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him.

"Where did you see her? Was it an adult? Did they come to rescue us?"

"Miyako-san, please calm down." Poromon frantically tried to calm his partner down.

"Ow, ow, ow. I don't know." Daisuke, with some help from Ken and Poromon, managed to pull out of the crazy girl's grip.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Miyako yelled at their 'leader.'

"I, uh, I kinda ran back here as soon as I saw her." Daisuke sheepishly admitted. His hand raising up to scratch the back of his head.

"WHAT? WHY?!"

"Well, she was really pretty and I wanted to tell Ken about her." Daisuke muttered softly, a bit of embarrassment leaking into his voice.

"Argh! You're useless. She could have been a rescue party and now we have no idea where she is!"

"Geez, would you stop yelling." Daisuke stuck his tongue into the gap between his teeth as he crossed his arms. "Look, we'll just have to find her again."

"Pretty lady." The littlest member of their group toned out.

"Yes, Iori. Daisuke saw a pretty lady and then left her rather than getting help. He's what you call a bonehead."

"Hey, who are you calling an bonehead?"

"Pretty lady."

"I'm calling you a bonehead, bonehead. Or did you forget the whole thing with the Floramon yesterday?"

"Hey, it got us some food, didn't it?"

"Only because Ken asked them after your stupid attempt to harvest their petals didn't work!"

"Guys!" The two arguing children stopped and looked over in surprise. The black haired boy panted and flushed under the attention but pointed at the tiny member of their group with a gentle smile. "I think Iori is trying to tell us something."

"Pretty lady!" Iori cried out again, one of his chubby fingers pointing into the tree line.

…

Caught in the act, Hikari stepped out from behind the tree with a hand raised to hide the smile on her face. These kids were so adorable.

"Ah." The redhaired boy, Daisuke, pointed at her. "See, I told you I saw an angel."

Hikari thought she would blush at the compliment, but instead she just accepted it with an indulgent smile. There was something about it. It felt familiar to the point where she did not feel the need to be embarrassed. A little pleased by it, but not embarrassed.

"Hello there." Hikari greeted them softly. "I'm Hikari, and no I'm sorry to say that I'm not an angel."

That caused Daisuke to flush rather hard and look down.

"Are you here to rescue us?" Miyako, the oldest of the group, asked eagerly.

Hikari's smile faltered a little bit. She hated to pop the girl's bubble, but she couldn't lie to them like that. "I'm sorry, no."

"Oh." Miyako's grip on Poromon tightened as she joined Daisuke in staring at the ground.

"Then why are you here?" Ken asked her curious, though he did so from slightly behind Daisuke, almost using the boy as a shield in case something happened.

"Well, I was surprised to find another human here in the Digital World." Hikari smiled mischievously. "But before I could ask him any questions, he scampered away. I think I might have spooked him."

"Hey, I wasn't scared of you!" Daisuke raised his head to defend himself. "I was just going to tell Ken about…"

"The pretty lady." Hikari teased. The blood once more rushed to the boy's face and Hikari couldn't help the burst of laughter that rushed out of her mouth. Dear lord, there was something adorable about pressing this boy's buttons.

"Um, excuse me." Hikari stifled her giggles and looked over at the shy boy hiding behind Daisuke. "Why are you here in the Digital World?"

"Me and my friends came here for our friends." Hikari lifted Salamon who waved at the children. The sight of the Digimon caught all of their attentions.

"Hey, you have a Digimon too!" Daisuke cried out in excitement. Though it quickly turned into a howl of pain as Miyako shoved an elbow into his side.

"Of course she has a Digimon. We all have one." Miyako yelled at the boy for pointing out the obvious.

Hikari once more felt like laughing at the kids actions, though there was a pain of nostalgia to it. Maybe it reminded her of the old days. Luckily, she was pulled out of her dazed thinking by a tug on her pants.

Little Iori was looking up at her with a bright smile and he was holding up a yellow device in his hands.

"Digivice." Hikari stared at the digivice in the boy's hand in amazement.

"Ah, yes, I have one just like that too." Hikari pulled her D-3 out and held it next to the little boy's. "See, mine's pink."

"Iori." Miyako scooped up the tiny boy with a frown. "You can't just grab people like that."

"Man, I can't wait for him to turn back to normal." Daisuke complained as Miyako cooed over the now crying boy. "He was a lot easier to manage when he could talk in sentences."

"What do you mean?" Hikari looked over Iori in confusion. He looked perfectly normal to her.

"Our bodies keep changing." Ken explained. "It comes and goes. Me and Daisuke are a little smaller than we used to be and Miyako is a lot older than she remembers."

"And Iori here shrunk into a baby." Daisuke sighed dramatically. "He was all calm and stuff, but now we can't stop him from crawling all over the place."

Hikari blinked at the explanation. That was odd and certainly worrying.

"Well, maybe my friend could help with that." If anyone could help with this kind of thing, it was Koushirou.

"Really?" Hikari had to take a step backwards at the sheer hope that sparkled from the younger girl. "Oh thank god. Iori has been easy to take care of, but this was so much easier when he could talk and not crawl everywhere. Not to mention I can keep an eye on the bonehead before he gets Ken into trouble again."

"Hey!" Miyako stuck her tongue out at Daisuke.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Hikari smiled reassuringly at the group. "Come on, I'll take you to them."

…

It had taken a bit of coxing, but Hikari had gotten them to leave their little base camp to meet the rest of the Digidestined. Though the gang was just as surprised to meet the kids.

"Woah, what the heck Hikari. I thought you said you were going for a walk, not to go adopt a bunch of brats." Taichi looked at the four kids in amazement. The sight of the taller teen looming over them caused Ken to shrink behind Daisuke once again. Taichi grinned at the protective stance the redhead took in front of his friend and ruffled the kid's hair. His grin only grew bigger when his hand was batted away.

"I didn't adopt anyone." Hikari shook her head at her brother's antics. "I found them in the woods and I brought them here."

"Oh they're adorable." Mimi squealed as she scooped up a protesting Daisuke into a hug. She spun the boy around while rubbing her cheek against his hair. "Can we keep them?"

Yamato rolled his eyes as Sora extracted the boy from Mimi's grasp and worked to sooth the startled children. "Mimi, we don't even know who they are."

"But they're just a bunch of kids." Taichi pointed out. "They look even younger than we were the first time. Well most of them."

"It's pretty dangerous out here. They would be much safer with us." Joe reasoned even though they could almost see the stress of caring for four young kids starting to settle on him.

"But how did they even get here." Koushirou asked the important question. "The gate has been closed for over a year and it took all of crests along with a D3 to open the gate."

"They said that they just woke up here a few weeks ago. All they remember is a flash of light before they woke up in the middle of the forest." Hikari had questioned the kids during the walk back. Mostly it had been Daisuke talking, though Miyako had interjected many times to keep Daisuke from exaggerating or lying. Ken had joined in a few times to give explain something that Daisuke could not.

"Doesn't that sound a little suspicious." Yamato crossed his arms and looked over at the kids. Daisuke was using Sora as a shield to keep Mimi away while Miyako was yelling at him for being rude. The baby was currently held securely in Sora's arms while Ken hovered near Miyako looking like he was ready to bolt.

"It's not like our first adventure started much differently." Takeru pointed out. Yamato grimaced at that truth. Their first adventure started with a blizzard in the middle of summer, meteorites turned Digivices and a Tsunami in the middle of camp. Not exactly a solid story there.

"But that still does not explain how they got here. Even if our own adventure started a little unorthodoxly, we still went through the gate thanks to our Digivices." Koushirou reasoned.

"And that's why I wanted to bring them with us." Hikari walked over to Daisuke who was reluctantly sitting in Mimi's arms. "Hello Daisuke."

Daisuke blushed a bit at being seen in such a stupid position by Hikari but still managed a bright smile towards her. "Hi Hikari. You're friends are weird~"

"Hey." Mimi pouted at him. Daisuke shifted a bit seeing if she'd let him go, but Mimi just hugged him tighter. Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere, Daisuke just settled down with a pout.

"Just a little." Hikari giggled at the matching pouts from the pair. "Say Daisuke, do you think I could take a look at your Digivice?"

"Huh? Why?" Daisuke tilted his head at the request, a hint of suspicion creeping into his eyes. "What do you need it for?"

"My friends and I are trying to figure out how you guys got here and it would help us out if I could take a look at your Digivice."

"Hmm." Daisuke scrunched up his face for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but only because Hikari is the one that asked." The boy pulled out his blue Digivice before laying it in the older girls hands. Mimi squealed at the cuteness and Daisuke squawked as the tight grip around him only grew tighter.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to return it." Hikari smiled and was rewarded an even brighter smile.

She walked back to the group and showed her prize to them. The blue D3 gleamed in the digital sunlight.

"No way…" Taichi gaped at the digivice.

"A D3? How did they get one of those?" Koushirou took the D3 from Hikari and began examining it. "Only you and Takeru have these."

"You forgot about Ichijouji." Hikari pointed out. It was his D-3 that got them into the Digital World after all.

"What about me?" The group jumped at the shy voice that cut into their little circle.

They turned as one and found the shy black haired boy looking at him in confusion. Though it was quickly turning to embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Joe looked at the boy in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You said Ichijouji, right?" Ken looked down. "I thought you were talking about me."

"Your… your last name is Ichijouji?" Hikari looked at the boy in confusion. She had forgotten to ask them for their full names. Why had she forgotten that? Because she did not see the need? That didn't sound like her at all.

"Yes. Ken Ichijouji."

That bombshell stopped all thought processes as the Digidestined stared at the young boy in complete surprise. Now that they looked at him, if they adjusted the age, Ken did look like a miniature version of the Ichijouji that had been harassing them since they had entered the Digital World.

"That's…"

"Impossible." Yamato finished for his little brother. "We just saw Ken Ichijouji a few days ago and he wasn't a kid."

Ken looked startled at the venom in the older boy's voice and took a step back. "I… I don't know what you're talking about. This is the first time I've met any of you."

"Uh huh, right. Pull the other one, it has bells on it." Yamato growled. Ken flinched back and Minomon in his arms bristled at the threat.

"Hey, leave Ken alone!"

Thankfully for Ken, rescue came from the tiny redhead who had escaped his bonds to aid his best friend. Daisuke pulled his friend behind him and glared up at the blonde boy with tiny fists raised. Chibimon on top of his head mimicked his partern's actions.

"What's going on over here?" Having heard the shouting, Sora approached the group, worry already filling her eyes at the confrontation building between Yamato and the kids.

"Oh god, Daisuke, what did you do now?" Miyako stomped over and crossed her arms as she looked down at him in disdain. "Don't tell me you got into a fight with the nice people that are going to help us home."

"I didn't do anything. These guys were messing with Ken." Daisuke defend himself. He shot a glare up at Yamato, a look that was returned with a vengeance.

"Hey, hey. No bullying the cute kids." Mimi stood behind the kids with her hands on her hips. "Yamato you should know better."

"I'm not bullying anyone." Yamato bristled at the implication and pointed at Ken. "He said that he's Ken Ichijouji."

That drew silence from all the older kids once more, but only caused confusion from the younger kids.

"Of course he's Ken Ichijouji. That's his name, duh." Daisuke said simply.

Taichi swallowed hard as he stared at the kids with a growing sense of dread. There was a lingering sense of wrongness that had begun since the kids had shown up and it was quickly building in the back of his mind.

"Okay then. What are all of your names then?"

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya." The boisterous redhead crossed his arms as he glared defiantly up at them.

"Ken Ichijouji." The shy boy stayed behind Daisuke in case his name caused another outburst.

"Miyako Inoue and this is Iori Hida." The purple hair girl introduced herself politely as well as the child in her arms.

The eight Digidestined stared at the four children as they felt reality crack around them.

...

So Spoilers for Digimon Tri.

Still reading? Alright, I warned you.

So the lack of 02 kids in Digimon Tri has been bothering me. 02 obviously happened and they're missing, but no one seems to be saying anything about Daisuke, Miyako or Iori. Ken gets a short mention, but only after 'he' shows up and then its brushed aside as a background problem. Considering how close the Digidestined are to each other, this is very odd.

Daisuke was in Takeru and Hikari's class in elementary, so it's odd that he isn't in their middle school. You could try to argue that maybe he moved or they go to different schools, fine, but that still does not account for the fact that the digimon show up and no one contacts the 02 kids. Ken shows up dressed as the emperor, but all they do is call his house? What about calling Daisuke? No, there is something going on here.

So I had the idea that the kids literally do not remember them. There is something in the back of their mind just keeping them from completely recalling them. Everything else seems to fit in just fine, but there is this little blind spot where the 02 kids normally reside in their memories.

With that in mind and after watching the trailers for Confessions where I saw the original eight returning to the Digital world, this plot bunny took form. I originally thought of a story where they have a reunion. Only the original eight barely know who the 02 kids are.

Takeru only remembers Miyako and Iori as people who also lived in his apartment building.

They know the famous genius boy Ichijouji Ken from reputation only and are suspicious of him since you know, he's been harassing them and kidnapped Meikuumon for like ten minutes.

Daisuke is known by Hikari and Takeru from being in their class in elementary, Taichi, Sora, and Koushirou know him from soccer camp, but that's it. Nothing on him being the second leader. I had this great moment in mind where Daisuke is accused of stealing Taichi's goggles only for Taichi to confusingly state he gave them to his protege only for him to stumble in the memory. He remembers giving them away, but doesn't remember who he gave them too.

This causes suspicions.

They would travel together with the 02 gang doing their best to prove they are who they are. There would be a lot of hurt from the 02 gang since they were completely forgotten. They've been hoping for rescue or help for almost a year now. I want some disagreement between Daisuke and Taichi. Daisuke is a lot more focused on 'his' team which includes Hikari and Takeru, which causes friction. I want Hikari and Takeru to have doubts. Why where they separated and why can't they remember?

That's about as far as I got before Confession came out. Then came the 'Reboot' from Confessions and one of my first thoughts was that the 02 gang was still probably in the digital world, and you have one of my personal head canons.

The Mini 02 gang. Time reset in the digital world and the digimon regressed. Why would the humans be any different?

Their ages are all over the place because reasons (I have no idea, I just did it on a whim). Daisuke and Ken are 8 while Miyako is 12 and poor Iori is way way too young. Like, whatever age Hikari was when the Greymon vs Parrotmon thing happened. Their ages tend to fluctuate because of the instability of the digital world.

Little Daisuke, the ragamuffin leader of the bunch. He's the headstrong loud mouth kid that is leading them simply because he's the loudest and the only one that actually wants to do something. He's fiercely protective of the group though and he'll rush right in to protect any of them.

Ken is the shy kid that follows Daisuke around, he's more worried about keeping everyone safe and sound. Kind, gentle, and rather timid, he needs Daisuke to defend him. Something Daisuke does fiercely. He's the smart one as well as the mediator of the group. The heart of the group, though he struggles to keep everyone happy.

Miyako is the loud complainer of the group. She's the first to call out Daisuke for the first stupid thing that comes out of his mouth and along with Ken she's the one that makes Daisuke's rash decisions into something usable. She's mostly preoccupied with making sure Iori is fine, but tends to scold everyone loudly for not taking care of themselves. Mostly Daisuke for dragging Ken into something reckless. She tends to favor Ken, something that Daisuke complains about all the time.

Iori is the quiet tagalong child. He's a bit of an annoyance to Daisuke because they need to keep a constant eye on him lest he explores and wanders off. But the group loves him. He's a little shy, but much more open with his emotions than Iori simply because it's before his father died. He was older before Hikari found them, but the unstable data of the Digital World means he regressed a few days ago.

I didn't really get much further than this one chapter, but I had a few things in mind. The same idea of the original eight knowing the 02 gang from reality still applied, so their ages being so young is weird and the fact that they all have D-3s is odd. Hikari and Takeru actually wonder for a moment why they have D-3s since they don't recall 02 ever happening. I originally wrote this after one watching of Confessions and thought Takeru's D3 was different, but they just added some details and wrote Digital Link System on it. So that point disappeared.

While I would have the kids interact with their attributed crests to Digimentals, I would be focusing a lot on Hikari, Takeru and Taichi since they probably have the biggest connection to the 02 kids. Though Koushirou would take some time as he tries to figure out what's going on. Finally, Mimi taking Daisuke under her wing would make a debut.

Hikari and Takeru are obvious since they're a part of the 02 gang in my eyes. They would feel odd around the 02 gang. Familiar in a way that causes headaches and tugs at their hearts.

Taichi would need to deal with Daisuke as his protege (later when their ages change Daisuke and Ken would be their 02 ages and Taichi would see his goggles on Daisuke's head) and the fact that they all knew these kids and something happened to them. As leader he feels guilty. He doesn't even remember them.

And Mimi is just me indulging in my love of Doorway to Summer.

But yeah, I might do a second part of this, but over all I have nothing. It was a neat idea to think about.


End file.
